


Long Live The King.

by ThatWinchesterGirl67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Friends to Lovers, King Dean Winchester, King John Winchester, M/M, Prince Dean Winchester, Prince Sam Winchester, Royalty, Servant Castiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 08:10:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17422163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWinchesterGirl67/pseuds/ThatWinchesterGirl67
Summary: Dean Pendragon is the eldest of the Pendragon sons and is the heir to the throne of Camelot. Dean has spent his whole life preparing to become King once his father, John Pendragon, dies. Dean has never been close with his father and his loyalties lie only with Camelot, it's people and his younger brother, Sam Pendragon. That is until a boy is arrested and made his personal servant as punishment. The two quickly become friends and somewhere between the teasing banter and long days together Dean fears he is starting to fall for the boy. After all, he is a servant and Dean's father would never allow such a friendship, never mind a relationship.This is a SPN Merlin AU.





	Long Live The King.

Dean absentmindedly drummed his fingers on the wooden arm of his throne trying to drown out the rambling of the court around him. Boredom was finally starting to take over and Dean let out a loud sigh. The meeting had been going on for over an hour now and Dean would have done anything to get out of there. He had hated meetings ever since he was younger. The endless talking that often lead nowhere, his father standing over a map going on about resources. It drove Dean crazy. The throne room wasn't the most interesting room in the castle, the walls were plain stone with red banners of the Pendragon crest, a golden dragon stitched into them and the crests of their allies hanging on them. The room was lit by the golden light shining in through the tall glass windows that were spilt in the middle by a strip of red and gold stained glass, the colours of the colours that represented the Pendragons. Dean's eyes travelled up the tall pillars along the room before he leaned back in his throne.

Dean glanced behind his father who had leaned forward to speak in hushed tones with a knight and grinned at his brother. Sam's long brown hair had fallen down into his face and was covering his tired eyes. He was slouched down in the corner of his throne fidgeting uncomfortably with the red cape that had managed to twist its self around him.

Sam was only 16 and being the youngest son had always been doted on by his father which meant he was included in all council meetings much to his dismay. John kept Sam mainly based in the castle and inside the walls of Camelot out of fear of him getting injured on a scout or hunt. Sam hated spending his days in the seemingly endless corridors listening to his father talk about whatever had happened most recently in meeting Sam missed. He would sometimes sneak out with the knights with some help from Dean.

Dean, on the other hand, had just turned twenty and had never gotten on with his father. He had always been more of a King to him than a father. He treated him as a Knight and nothing more. A Prince to rule his Kingdom, not a son. Dean was set to take his fathers place on the throne after his death and because of that Dean's loyalties lay with Camelot, it's people and his brother. He had never had many friends growing up and he didn't expect that to change once he became King.

They had been left alone with their father after their mother died in an attack on the castle. Dean was four when it happened and Sam had only been six months old. Before that John had been the perfect father to them both but it all changed after her death. He became a ruthless King so the Kingdom would never be attacked again. The worst part was he believed he was doing the right thing for his sons.

Deans head snapped up when he heard the sound of heavy boots echoing in the hall outside. Judging by the sound of chain mail that followed the Knights had returned from their scout. Finally something interesting. Dean and Sam pulled themselves up straight when the doors to the throne room swung open drawing the attention of the council to Crowley, one of Camelot's most trusted knights when he stormed into the room.

"Sire, I request an audience with the council." 

Dean looked past Crowley to the hallway where two other knights were restraining a boy about Dean's age. He was struggling against the guards, trying to wriggle out of their arms but their grip was stronger than his. His brown hair was a mess and his clothes had been torn. Dean guessed it was sword by the clean slice through the material but there didn't appear to be a cut on the skin underneath. Dean didn't recognize the boy and by now he knew almost everyone in the village.

"Of course, bring him in," John stated. 

The room fell into silence as Crowley moved to the side allowing the guards to drag the boy into the middle of the room in front of John. They forcefully shoved his shoulders making him fall to his knees in front of John on the cold stone floor. Dean could see him flinch when his knees met the floor.

"What is the purpose of this? Why is this young boy in front of me?" John asked looking around the room.

"We caught the boy stealing from the market in town my Lord. He attempted to flee when guards caught him."

The boy lifted his head and stared at John. He had piercing blue eyes and Dean couldn't quite make out the emotion reflecting them. It was only then that Dean noticed a gash on his cheek. The area around it was already starting to bruise and swell, blood that had dripped down was now dried on his cheek.

"Might I suggest making an example of him?" Crowley questioned moving next to John and looking down at the boy.

"Alert the executioner. His services may be needed in the morning."

"Father!" Dean jumped to his feet, an unexpected rage taking over. Sam following his lead pushing himself out of his throne. "You can't do this."

"Can I not? Last I checked I was the King, not you." John snapped turning to face Dean.

Dean clenched his jaw staring straight into his father's eyes.

"Sire your son may have a point, don't you think this is a bit of a rash decision?" Rowena the Court Physician agreed taking a step forward.

John's eyes scanned across the room looking at everyone that was now staring at him. Finally, he looked down at the boy and shook his head.

"Fine. He'll live but you will not go unpunished. From now on you will be a personal servant to my son." John sighed gesturing towards Dean. "The council is dismissed."

"What!" 

Dean looked over at Sam who was looking back at him just as confused. His father couldn't have been serious. Was he really going to make his boy, that they knew absolutely nothing about his servant? He had just been caught stealing from the Kingdom, what was to stop him from doing it again? While Dean was glad the boy made it out with his life this was not the outcome he wanted. He would deal with it to avoid the argument with his father but not happily. He watched as the court started to filter out of the room and Rowena walked towards the boy. She leaned down, her red hair falling out her shoulder and helped him to his feet.

"Now dear, let's go get that patched up." She smiled at him examining the gash on his check.

Dean walked out of the throne room with Sam following behind him leaving his father standing alone. He let his brother catch up with him before heading towards the chambers. The one good thing that would come from this servant was he would now have someone to boss around that wasn't his brother.

~~~

Rowena pushed open a heavy wooden door that lead to a small room and stepped inside. The room should have been cramped but she had managed to make the most of the space and still make it look neat. Bookshelves lined the walls of the room and there were a few tables filled with small glass bottles filled with some liquids and herbs against one wall. The room was surprisingly warm compared to the stone walls of the corridor. The was a small stairs leading up to a landing filled with even more books.

"Now, what's your name?" Rowena asked rummaging through a bag on the table.

"Castiel."

"Castiel." She repeated a small grin on her face. "A relative of Sir Gabriel are we?"

"I-I-" Castiel stuttered taken aback by Rowena's comment.

Gabriel had left home a few years back to become a Knight of Camelot even though he knew that Knights had to be of noble blood. Cas and Gabriel had been close before he left but he hadn't seen him since then. He didn't even know if Gabriel had made it to Camelot.

"Oh don't worry, you can trust me. I've always know Gabriel wasn't actually from a noble family. After all, I'm the one who, let's say, acquired his seal for him so he could be a Knight."

"He's my brother," Castiel admitted.

Pride washed over Cas after hearing that his brother had actually made it to the Knights. Now he only hoped to get to see him again.

"Well, if you're anything like your brother you'll get on just fine here."

Rowena turned around to face Cas again with a rag and a small vile of liquid in her hand.

"It's just something to clean that wound." She assured him seeing the unsure look on his face.

She poured the liquid over the rage and gently touched it off the cut. Cas flinched slightly as the liquid burned the area of the cut. He let out a small hiss at the feeling.

"Sorry it stings but I swear it will help. Did the Knights do this to you?"

"Yes, that one that acts like he owns the place."

"Crowley." Rowena laughed. "He may be a favourite of the Kings but not of the people."

"You don't say." Cas chuckled touching his hand off the cut.

He gave Rowena a confused look when he couldn't feel the cut anymore. There wasn't even a bruise. Rowena just smiled at him and tapped his nose.

"Best not to tell anyone about that."

"You have magic." He whispered looking up at her with amazement in his eyes.

Cas could feel the excitement bubbling up in his chest. He had never met anyone with magic before but his mother had raised them on stories of witches and warlocks. He had spent so many nights lying awake in bed trying to light the candle in the window. There was always a sadness that went with the mention of magic as well as it was banned in the Kingdom of Camelot.

"No idea what you're talking about." She teased. "You can take the room through that door if you'd like."

Cas looked at the door at the back of the room that Rowena was pointing to. Cas nodded walking towards the room.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, dear. Now go get settled in and I'll fix us some food."


End file.
